


Totalimmortal

by liddie



Series: The Hobbit AU Series [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Demons, Eventual incubus Kíli, Hurt/Comfort, Kíli's tail does naughty things, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Smut, attempted plot with porn, battle of five armies-dream, demon!Kíli, failed plot attempt, halloween fic, major character death in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli Durin wakes with a start, a frightened cry catching in his throat at the sight of two big red eyes staring up at him from the bottom of his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totalimmortal

**Author's Note:**

> This little Halloween fic spiraled wildly out of control and is now 10,000+ words. 
> 
> There's demons, young babbu fluff, nightmares, a plot attempt, and kinky(?) sex at the end.
> 
> ~PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE TAGS~
> 
> And please enjoy this early Halloween present!
> 
> The title is taken from the AFI song playing as I upload.

* * *

 

Fíli Durin wakes with a start, a frightened cry catching in his throat at the sight of two big red eyes staring up at him from the bottom of his bed. He freezes, hands tightening on the blankets in his lap as he prepares to scream for his mother. The large eyes blink, and just when Fíli’s about to open his mouth, they glowing red orbs disappear and a muffled crash sounds from the end of his bed.

“Oops,” he hears a childish voice say, followed by more scuffling and the scratching of wood. Fíli reaches over and flicks on his bedside light, squinting as his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. A dark head pops up from behind his footboard, Fíli starting back and almost cracking his skull into the hard wood behind him.

“W-who are you?” He whispers shakily, taking in the head and neck of his nighttime visitor. A mop of messy dark hair sits atop the boy’s head, and although he’s smiling, Fíli can’t really focus on anything but his eyes.

Red irises surrounded by complete black peer up at him, the boy’s pupils slit vertically, much like a cat’s. Fíli flinches when the boy’s hands come up to clutch the dark wood, his skin a deathly pale color that practically glows in the dark.

“I’m your Nightmare! Everyone has their own nightmare when they sleep!” The boy states matter-of-factly, a proud grin splitting his face to reveal two rows of pointed teeth and a forked tongue.

“B-but I’m not sleeping,” Fíli stutters with a frown, the dark haired boy’s grin falling flat as his brow furrows in confusion. Gripping the wooden footboard tightly, he pulls himself up to perch on the thin surface, giving Fíli an assessing look. The blond watches the strange creature warily, taking in his naked chest and tattered black shorts.

Shifting down onto the end of the bed, the boy crawls his way up Fíli’s dark blue comforter to settle in the blond’s lap, completely disregarding any kind of personal boundaries. Leaning in so only a few inches separate them, his tongue pokes out of his mouth in concentration as he studies Fíli’s face.

“Uhhh,” Fíli’s eyes widen at the boy’s sudden movements, blue orbs shifting to a sudden movement coming from behind the brunet. Flicking in the air behind the strange boy in his lap is a thin black tail, whipping back and forth in excited movements.

Leaning back from Fíli’s face, the young nightmare brings a black nailed finger up and pokes the blond in the cheek. Fíli swats at him absently, eyes tracking the spade-like tip of the agitated tail.

“Huh, I guess you _are_ awake,” the brunet huffs, tilting his head to the side before looking behind to try and see what has the blond’s attention. Curling his tail back around his waist, the boy shifts into the dip of Fíli’s legs, leaning back into his personal space once more.

“My name’s Kíli, what’s yours?” He asks, grinning as Fíli blinks rapidly and brings his gaze from the now motionless tail up to his face.

“Fíli,” the blond says quietly, trying to lean back only to have Kíli follow his movements forward.

“You’re heart is beating really fast,” Kíli states, leaning in towards the blond and raising a small brow at him. “Are you scared of me?”

“A little,” Fíli confesses, bringing a hand up to press over his heart. “You did give me a scare when I woke up.”

“Oh, sorry about that, but it’s kinda my job,” Kíli says with a guilty look, hand coming up to rub at the back of his head bashfully. “Was it a good scare?” He wants to know, trying not to seem too eager.

“Yeah, I almost screamed,” Fíli confirms, a grin of his own mirroring the one that spreads across Kíli’s face. Clapping his hands happily, Kíli tumbles forward onto the bed and springs into a crouched position, tail whipping around behind him for balance. “Is that real?” Fíli wonders aloud, eyes once again tracking the thin tail’s movements.

“Of course it is! Don’t you have one?” Kíli asks, grabbing his wiggling tail and holding it out for Fíli to inspect. The blond shakes his head ‘no’ and Kíli gasps in horror. “Did they cut it off?” He whispers solemnly, as if someone might hear him and come to cut his own tail off. Kíli sighs in relief when Fíli states that he’s never had one. “Is your hair always that color?”

“Yes, but Mama says it might get darker as I get bigger,” Fíli answers, shifting up onto his knees to face the excited brunet. “Are your eyes always like that?” Kíli nods.

“Yeah, but the other nightmares say they’ll change color if I _feed_ , whatever that means,” Kíli answers flippantly, his gaze shifting around the small bedroom. “What’s that?” He asks, pointing towards the half built Lego castle sitting on Fíli’s desk.

“That’s the castle I’m building!” Fíli tells him, the blond answering all of Kíli’s curious questions as he points at different things around the room. They continue their makeshift game of fifty questions, Kíli asking about random objects and Fíli asking more about the brunet.

They end up sitting side by side on the bed, leaning against the headboard as Fíli reads from the new library book he’d gotten earlier that day. When Kíli starts to shift around uncomfortably, Fíli closes the book and sets it on the nightstand before turning his attention to the brunet.

“Can we turn the lights off?” Kíli asks quietly, the blond shrugging and reaching over to turn the lamp off. Before he can reach it, it flickers for a few seconds before going out with a pop. With wide eyes, Fíli looks down to see Kíli grinning innocently, his smile faltering after a few seconds.

“Hey, Fee, do you think…” Kíli trails off, eyes shifting away from Fíli’s own to focus on the floor. His tail sways anxiously, his small hand darting out to grab it and keep it still. He swallows audibly and worries a lip between sharp teeth, the blond waiting patiently for him to finish his thoughts.

“Do you think we can be…friends, instead of me scaring you? I don't want you to be scared of me, but I know I _look_ scary and you prolly don't want to be my friend but I thought maybe…” Kíli babbles, wringing his hands distractedly as his tail comes out absently to wrap loosely around Fíli’s ankle.

“I like you, too!” Fíli blurts out, interrupting Kíli and bringing the brunet’s hopeful red eyes up to lock with his own. “I want to be friends, too, even if you are scary.”

“Really?” Kíli asks quietly, unwinding his tail and moving next to Fíli to lay his head on the blond’s shoulder. “Even though I’m…”

“Yes,” Fíli nods with finality. “I like how you look,” he confesses with a grin, threading their hands together and smiling down at Kíli’s pale hand intertwined wit his own tanned one.

“I like you, too. Your hair is really pretty,” Kíli says shyly, tail sliding up Fíli’s back and tugging on the blond locks. The young human giggles happily, shaking his head to try and dislodge the dark appendage.

Fíli’s grin turns into a yawn, his free hand coming up to rub at his eyes tiredly. Kíli watches the movements, untangling their hands and scrambling down the bed, pulling the comforter down with him. Motioning for Fíli to lie down, Kíli wiggles over the blankets to lie beside the blond, grabbing the colorful fabric and hauling it up over the both of them as he snuggles back against Fíli’s pillow.

“You can go back to sleep now, I won’t give you any more nightmares,” Kíli whispers, Fíli nodding tiredly and turning onto his side to face the brunet. Kili moves to mirror the position, tucking his head under Fíli’s chin and twining his tail around Fíli’s arm.

“Night, Kíli,” Fíli yawns, snuggling into the brunet’s warmth and closing his heavy eyes. Kíli hums against him, wrapping an arm around Fíli and listening to his breathing even out.

* * *

 

“Mama, can a nightmare follow you?” Fíli asks absently as he swirls his cereal around in his bowl. Dís looks up from where she’s packing her son’s lunch, turning to give Fíli a confused look.

“What do you mean, Fíli?”

“Can they follow you…like, into your bed?” Fíli tries to explain, not quite sure how to bring Kíli up to his mother.

“Of course not, Fíli! Nightmares are only bad dreams,” Dís laughs, tucking the sandwich into Fíli’s lunchbox and zipping it up. “A nightmare is just a bad dream, and when you wake up, they disappear and none of it was real.”

Fíli frowns at this, scooping some cereal into his mouth as he thinks on his mother’s words. Kíli had said he was a nightmare, and he was pretty scary looking when Fíli first saw him. The brunet was actually anything but scary, and Fíli had laughed and smiled when Kili talked and babbled last night.

What worried Fíli the most was that his new friend was gone when he awoke in the morning. He remembered Kíli being with him when he fell asleep, but when his mother had come in to wake him up, there was no sign of the brunet at all.

“-íli? Fíli?” His mother’s voice brings him out of his thoughts, Dís giving him a funny look. “Are you okay this morning? You don't seem very awake yet.”

“Sorry, Mama, I was just thinking,” Fíli says, scooping the last of his cereal into his mouth and bringing the bowl over to his mother.

“Well, you don't have to worry about nightmares, okay? They disappear when you wake up and usually don’t come back. They can’t hurt you, okay?” Dís says, crouching down to look her son in the eye. If Fíli were having nightmares, she would need to keep an eye on him to make sure he’s getting enough sleep.

“Yeah, okay,” Fíli frowns, shrugging his coat on and taking his lunchbox from his mother. Waving goodbye, Fíli kisses his mother on the cheek before heading out the door as the school bus pulls down their street.

 

* * *

 

“Fíli, Fíli, _Fíli!_ ” Kíli chants, crawling up the blond’s bed and leaning over him on all fours. His tail comes down over his shoulder, softly brushing the hair from Fíli’s eyes as Kíli leans down to press his nose against Fíli’s.

With a start, the blond blinks his eyes open, Kíli’s hand whipping up to press over his mouth and muffle his scream.

“Kíli!” Fíli’s muffled voice comes in relief, the brunet giving him a cheeky grin before removing his hand and leaning down to hug the blond. “I was afraid you wouldn't come back,” Fíli confesses, lifting his arms to hug Kíli tightly to his chest.

“Of course I came back, you’re my human!” Kíli laughs, rolling onto his back and staring up at the glowing stars stuck on the ceiling. Fíli laughs softly, reaching out to grab at the quick tail.

“And we’re friends,” Fíli adds, running his fingers over the smooth appendage and grinning when Kíli sighs happily. After a while he turns to look at Kíli, breaking the silence with a question.

“Is being a nightmare fun?”

Kíli turns to look at him in surprise, his head nodding ‘yes’ as he rolls onto his stomach. “I get to visit your dreams and can change how things happen,” Kíli confesses as he picks at a stray string on the blanket. His tail flicks lazily above him, swaying towards Fíli and resting along his chest, much to Kíli’s amusement. “I can tell what you’re afraid of, what makes you sad.”

“That doesn't sound very fun,” Fíli says quietly, though Kíli only shrugs in response.

“It’s what I am,” he says simply, leaning up to flop against Fíli’s chest. “I won’t give you any bad dreams, Fee, not on purpose.” With a nod Fíli runs his fingers thought Kíli’s dark hair, his eyes drifting closed as he starts to get sleepy again.

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“No,” Kíli answers, shifting to bury his face into Fíli’s neck. “I don’t know how to stay when it’s light outside, but when I learn I’ll stay with you all night till the sun comes up!” He promises, licking Fíli’s neck lightly and giggling when Fíli pushes him away. Rolling over onto his side, Kíli curls his hands into the dark sheets and pops up onto all fours, Fíli smiling as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

“What do you wanna do?” Fíli asks, moving over to the side of the bed and stretching his arms out. Tomorrow is Saturday, so his mother won’t be too upset if she comes into his room and finds him still awake. Turning back to the bed, Fíli frowns at the empty sheets and pillows.

“Let’s read a book!” Kíli’s voice comes from the corner of the room. He’s sitting on the top of Fíli’s bookshelf, hanging over the front and running his hands over the brightly colored books lining the shelves. Fíli grins, heading over and peering up at the books with a thoughtful look. Kíli brings his head up to lock eyes with Fíli, the blond opening his arms with a grin.

Shadows crawl over Kíli and along the walls, and soon enough, Fíli has his arms full of the grinning nightmare, black wisps curling around them. Stumbling backwards, Fíli’s arms automatically tighten as he rights himself, Kíli wrapping his arms and legs around the blond.

“Got one!” Kíli beams, his tail coming into view wrapped around a thick book.

They shuffle over to the bed, Kíli jumping onto the pillows and helping Fíli get situated against the headboard. Kíli crawls over to the lamp, ducking his head under the shade and trying to figure it out. Muffling his laughter, Fíli reaches over and pulls the chain, Kíli wheeling back from the bright light with a hiss.

“C’mere,” Fíli motions Kíli towards him, settling back and wrapping an arm around Kíli’s shoulders. The brunet helps to hold the book open, his tail snaking up behind Fíli and looping around his neck loosely, the tip swinging over Fíli’s heart.

Fíli begins the story, which turns out to be a volume of fairy tales his mother used to read to him. Kíli’s enraptured with the plot, waiting for Fíli to pause in cue for him to turn the page.

They read through classic tales; ‘Beauty and the Beast,’ ‘Peter Pan,’ and one about a little merman, or was it mermaid? Kíli takes them all in, whispering little comments when he likes a specific part or clapping when one of the villains attacks. Fíli swats at him when he does this, trying to explain how the good guys were supposed to win. Kíli nods in understanding and begins to gasp in mock horror whenever villains are mentioned. It's not until the second one that Fíli learns Kíli’s never _heard_ about fairy tales before.

“What do you mean, you’ve never heard these stories before?” Fíli wonders as Kíli flips through the book, settling on a picture of girl sitting high up in a tower. The brunet shrugs, pointing to the picture and nestling back into Fíli.

“We don't learn this stuff, just scary things,” Kíli admits, elaborating at Fíli’s frown. “Skeletons and demons and ghosts.” The brunet makes wide motions with his arms, giggling at Fíli’s frightened face.

“Are they all scary? Do they hurt you?”

“No! Some of the older ones are kinda scary, but mostly everybody’s really nice to me. I’m the youngest one, you know,” Fíli can tell how proud Kíli is of this fact, mouthing a ‘wow’ and giggling when Kíli scratches at the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Lets read some more!” Kíli flips ahead a few pages and traces the girl’s long blonde hair with his finger. “She has hair like yours,” he teases, Fíli’s frown turning up as he bats Kíli’s hand away and starts the story from the beginning.

Interruptions come often, and by the end of the fifth story Fíli’s eyes are drooping heavily, Kíli nudging him shyly and tracing the picture on the page they’ve just flipped to. “Can I try?” Kíli asks softly, leafing through the book and settling on the page showing a dark forest and a figure dressed in red.

“Yeah, your turn.”

Kíli clears his throat nervously, his tail shifting from Fíli’s neck down to his waist, coiling comfortably around the blond. In a quiet voice Kíli begins his tale, and with the very first word that leaves his lips, Fíli realizes that Kíli can’t read.

“Once upon a time, there was a boy with golden hair who lived in the woods…” Kíli rambles on, gaining confidence as he spins the story. His eyes follow the words as if he’s reading, but somehow the story of ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ turns into a fairy tale about a blond boy who lives in the forest with his best friend, who just so happens to be a demon.

Flipping through the pages, Kíli passes the end of ‘Little Red Riding Hood,’ transitioning easily into the next story in the book. At some point Fíli nods off, and when he wakes, Kíli’s curled around him with the book of fairy tales clutched to his chest.

Fili takes the book from the snoozing nightmare, setting it on his nightstand before shutting the lamp off and curling back up against Kíli.

 

* * *

 

As time passes, Kíli’s presence becomes welcomed during the nights Fíli can’t seem to find sleep quickly. They learn more about each other every time they meet, and Fíli even starts teaching Kíli the important bits he’s learned in school, like how to swear properly like an adult and the stories he learns in his literature class. Before they know it, Fíli’s in junior high, playing sports and making loads of new friends. He never forgets his best friend, though, and Kíli wears the title proudly, even if he can’t play with Fíli’s other friends.

After a particularly long day at school, Fíli’s slumped in the large armchair by the fireplace, reading his English assignment while his mother flips idly through her magazine. Fíli likes to relax in the chair, but having to do his homework in it is a bit of a drag. Outside, the sun has just set, the pinks and oranges coloring the sky and creating a warm glow. Looking back down at his book, Fíli continues to read, not noticing the figure slinking into the room.

The blond jumps with a shout when something brushes his side, wide eyes focusing on Kíli, who’s perched on the arm of the chair with his tail swaying behind him. Dís lowers her magazine, looking at Fíli with a questioning stare.

“Fíli? Are you okay?”

“I-I can explain…” Fíli starts, trying and failing to come up with a quick reason for the scantily clad demon boy sitting there watching her. Kíli chuckles at the blond’s stricken look, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

_“She can’t see me.”_

Fíli sags in relief, but his mother is still waiting for his explanation. Sitting up quickly, Fíli holds the book up and gives a cheesy grin. “There was a part I wasn't expecting, sorry Mum.” Dís gives him a disbelieving look, shaking her head and going back to the travel magazine she’s reading. Fíli glances to his side and sees Kíli watching her, a thoughtful expression spread across his face.

“This is your mum?” He asks, slipping down off the chair and crawling on all fours over to the brunette woman. Fíli nods, whispering a quiet ‘yes’ as Kíli begins to crawl up the back of Dís’ chair. His tail flicks out to run lightly over her cheek, the motion causing Dís to reach up as if to brush a stray hair away. “She looks really nice.”

Before Fíli can respond, the dryer buzzes from the other room, startling Kíli off the back of the chair with a loud thump. Dís drops her magazine into the chair and stands, giving Fíli’s red face a strange look. “I’m going to get that, and when I get back, I expect you to be done.” She says in a stern voice, though the smile in her eyes gives her away. Fíli nods, trying his hardest not to laugh at Kíli as he picks his book back up and holds it open on his lap.

As she walks away, Kíli decides to scamper back to the blond as if nothing happened, worming his way up into Fíli’s lap and resting his head on the human’s shoulder. His tail flicks idly before wrapping loosely around Fíli’s arm, Kíli looking down at it with a smile. “Read, Fee,” he murmurs, reaching a hand out and running his fingers over the pages.

“Don’t you think you’re a bit big for sitting in my lap?” Kíli scoffs at the notion, settling back in more comfortably and waiting for Fíli to start reading.

Fíli begins where he left off, and with a swift elbow to his side, begins again out loud. Kíli remains still, and Fíli even reads past the two chapters that were assigned, finally shutting the book and setting it aside when Kíli starts to squirm. His mother has wandered back into the room at some point, yawning when he stops reading.

“Alright, I’m off to bed,” she says, walking over and placing a kiss on Fíli’s golden hair, much to the amusement of the nightmare in his lap. “Goodnight.”

Kíli snickers into his hands, bursting into full-blown laughter when Fíli begins to tickle his sides. Shooting off Fíli’s lap, the brunet boy watches as Fíli begins to turn off the lights. With an impatient stamp of his foot, all the lights in the house go out, Fíli whipping around in the dark to stare at where Kíli was.

“How do you _do_ that?” He asks, feeling Kíli’s smaller hand wrap around his own and tug him down the hall. He sees the outline of Kíli’s shoulders shrug, and when they make it to Fíli’s room, Kíli bounces over to the bed and jumps on it.

“I’m learning new things. Did I scare you earlier? Your heartbeat got really fast,” Kíli grins, waving Fíli over and toppling backwards onto the soft bedding.

“Yeah, I didn't expect to see you here so early.” Fíli murmurs, rummaging around in his drawers and pulling out a set of pajamas. Kíli watches him, head cocked to the side, laughing when Fíli throws his shirt at him.

“I am free to walk the night, right after the sun dips below the horizon and before it makes its arrival again,” Kíli recites, as if reading from one of the dusty books in the library. Walking over to the bed, Fíli flops down onto it and grunts when Kíli lies over his back.

“Hey Fee, will you be mad if I have to give you a nightmare?” Kíli asks quietly, pressing his whole body along Fíli’s so the blond can’t look back at him. Fíli frowns, shrugging his shoulders the best he can.

“No, I won’t get mad. That’s your job, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to scare you.” Kíli confesses, shifting his red and black eyes to Fíli’s bookshelf. The blond human rolls to the side, using Kíli’s distraction to tumble the nightmare onto the bed beside him. With a quiet shriek, Kíli wraps his tail around Fíli’s waist to keep himself on the bed, kicking the blond’s leg when Fíli laughs at him.

“It’s okay, Kíli. I don’t want you to get into trouble.” Fíli tells the brunet, nudging Kíli with his bare foot and smirking when the nightmare rolls onto his stomach and gets up on all fours. Unwrapping his tail from around Fíli, Kíli leans down to pull the comforter up, snuggling into Fíli’s side and tucking the thick blanket up to their necks.

“Cold?” Fíli grins at Kíli’s nod, ignoring the brunet’s protests and slipping out of bed. He rummages through his dresser, pulling out a green long sleeved thermal and handing it to Kíli as he wiggles back under the blankets. “Put that on, you’ll be plenty warm.”

Kíli gives the shirt a dubious look, fingers clenching in the soft fabric before he wrestles it on. Fíli bits his lip to stop the laughter bubbling forth, reaching over to roll the too-big sleeves up from Kíli’s hands. The nightmare buries his face in his arms, rubbing the cloth over himself and cuddling up to Fíli once more. “Thanks, Fee, ‘sso warm.”

Shifting to his side, the blond lies behind Kíli, wrapping an arm around his waist and yawning loudly. Kíli giggles, tail snaking up over his hip and trying to tangle with Fíli’s fingers on his stomach.

Fíli laughs into dark hair, shifting his hand so the flat spade of Kíli’s tail rests beneath his palm and against Kíli’s stomach. “Night, Kíli.”

“Night, Fee,” Kíli parrots, leaning back to peck a kiss to the blond’s hair before settling back into Fíli’s warmth, listening to his breathing even out.

* * *

_Fíli’s running across what can only be a battlefield, trying to ignore the bodies strewn about as far as he can see. His breathing is frantic, hitching ever so often as he fights to control his emotions. He’s searching for something, for someone he can’t seem to picture, though he knows he needs to find him._

_Others are shouting to him, but the blond ignores them as he continues his search. He’s carrying two large swords, and there’s more weapons strapped to his body. Dirt, blood, and grime cover his entire body, and he knows he’s bleeding in more place than one as he continues to cough up blood._

_Ignoring the throbbing in his side, Fíli searches the desolation, trying to spot a mop of tousled dark hair or swath of blue cloth. His brother._

_“Kíli!” He shouts, his voice cracking as he begins to cough wetly. He ignores the pain, trudging through the sea of the dead and hoping to Mahal that Kíli’s okay. “Kíli!”_

_Something snaps under his boot, the small noise seeming so insignificant on the battlefield, though it sends a heavy dread into the pit of his stomach. An arrow has snapped under his weight, one baring the mark of his brother’s work. Fíli’s heart clenches, his body aching all over as he looks away from the omen._

_A small movement to his left catches his eye and within seconds, Fíli’s pushing carcasses away, dropping his swords to the side and falling to his knees in front of a figure caked in dark blood._

_“Kíli?” He whispers shakily, reaching over to turn the figure over, freezing when he sees his brother’s face staring up. Kíli’s eyes are glazed over, unfocused and cloudy with death. Fíli shakes his head, hands latching on to thin shoulders and shaking the brunet softly. “Kíli, wake up,” Fíli pleads, reaching up to touch Kíli’s face and recoiling at how cold the brunet is._

_“No, no, NO!” Fíli cries, leaning his head down onto Kíli’s chest and sobbing, fingers clenched in the matching amour his brother wears. “Do not go where I cannot follow, brother. We go together or not at all.”_

_Kíli remains motionless, Fíli sobbing onto his chest and forgetting everything around him. There is no victory here, not with the death of his brother. Fíli lets out a haunting wail, slowly succumbing to the pain from his wounds. He cries through it all, and when a large hand falls on his shoulder, the blond jerks under the hold, refusing to move from his brother’s chest._

_“Fíli, you need to let him go,” A deep voice says, thought Fíli just shakes his head._

_“No, never alone, always together,” he whispers quietly, a strangled yell escaping him when the figure behind him wraps an arm around his middle and pulls._

_“Stop it, no! NO!”_

“NO!” Fíli screams, shooting up in bed. Bodies are still piled up around him, and he doesn't register his mother entering the room until she’s at his side, brushing sweaty hair back and talking to him in a soft voice.

“Fíli, you’re okay. It was just a dream, everything’s fine,” Dís soothes, wrapping her arms around Fíli’s shoulders and rocking him slightly. The blond keeps wide eyes on the wall, the image of his brother still seared into his brain. No, not his brother, a _different_ Fíli’s brother, Kíli. He brings his hands up to clamp over Dís’ arms, shaking with the tremors of remorse that still wrack his body.

“Mama,” he croaks, turning his face into her shoulder and letting out a sob. Dís runs her hand through his hair in a soothing motion, humming a lullaby she hasn't sung in years. “You’re okay, Fíli, it was just a bad dream. Nightmares aren’t real.”

The words send a punch to Fíli’s stomach as he shifts his head to look for Kíli. The brunet is nowhere in sight, and with a heavy sigh, Fíli relaxes against his mother and tries to focus on his breathing.

They sit on the bed for a long time, and when Fíli’s breathing normally and sagging sleepily against his mother, Dís shifts back and helps him lie back down. Bringing the covers up, Dís tucks Fíli back in and gives him a kiss on the head.

“Go back to bed, Fíli, we’ll talk in the morning,” Dís says softly, flicking the light off on her way out and shutting the door softly. Fíli rolls to his side and curls into a ball, trying to forget the dream and go back to sleep. He ends up lying in bed for another hour before exhaustion finally takes over.

 

* * *

 

Kíli doesn't show up for weeks, his absence picking at the edge of Fíli’s conscious. The blond refuses to talk to his mother about the nightmare, and after a few attempts she backs off, picking up other things to talk about. Fíli seems sullen lately, so she organizes a weekend trip to her brother’s house to give her son a change of scenery.

Thorin only lives about an hour away, but the countryside where he and his husband call home is unparalleled. Fíli’s mood brightens right away, taking baby Frodo from Bilbo and lifting him up into the air with a laugh.

They spend most of the weekend outside, Thorin taking Fíli fishing and playing catch, Bilbo reading with the blond in the garden and using Fíli as a babysitter. Frodo’s only a few years old, but he’s constantly getting into everything. Fíli keeps watch over his cousin dutifully, something in the back of his mind telling him this should be familiar.

All too soon they’re packing up and heading back to the city, Thorin and Bilbo promising to be at Fíli’s next baseball game. Fíli comes home refreshed, and much to Dís’ relief, he’s just as chatty and excitable as he was before his nightmare. Fíli sleeps easily, never revisiting the dark dreams and waking up ready to start a new day.

On Friday, Fíli’s team wins their game, Bilbo and Thorin insisting they all go out for ice cream afterwards to celebrate. Fíli shares his cone with Frodo, laughing when the tiny brunet makes grabby hands towards the frozen treat.

Fíli climbs into bed happier than he’s been in a long time, falling to sleep almost instantly. His eyes snap open in the middle of the night, the alarm clock glowing a bright 2:49AM. Shifting to roll to his other side, Fíli freezes when he feels a weight by his feet. Sitting up slowly, he frowns when he sees Kíli curled up at his feet, shaking slightly for a reason Fíli doesn’t know. The blond has just enough time to catch sight of fearful red eyes before Kíli’s slipping like liquid towards the floor.

Reaching out reflexively, Fíli catches Kíli’s arm and hauls him back up the bed, the nightmare squirming and trying almost desperately to escape.

“Don’t, please! I promise I’ll leave, just let me go,” Kíli cries, tears running down his cheeks as he tries to pull away from Fíli. The blond shakes his head, pulling Kíli up into his lap and wrapping his arms around the shaking boy.

“Stop, Kíli, relax,” he says quietly, hugging Kíli to his chest and rocking him back and forth. Kíli’s struggles die off quickly, and when his tail comes up to wrap around Fíli’s arm, Kíli snatches it away and holds it tightly to himself.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go. Just let me go,” Kíli continues to cry, though Fíli doesn't listen to a word he says. Reaching down with one hand, Fíli pulls the dark tail from Kíli’s chest and urges it to wind around his arm in the familiar comfort. Kíli sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly and relaxing carefully against the human.

“Don’t go, Kee. I’ve missed you a lot,” Fíli says, squeezing the brunet and shifting to lie back. Kíli rests against his chest, wiggling around and burying his face into Fíli’s soft shirt.

“Missed you, Fee, sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? I don’t understand why you haven’t been back, do you have a new human?” Fíli asks the boy, Kíli shaking his head and melding himself deeper into Fíli’s embrace.

“I was being tested, they hurt you because of me,” Kíli cries quietly, black-tipped fingers bunching up in Fíli’s shirt and holding tightly. “I didn't want you to be afraid, I tried to stop it, I swear.”

“What are you—the nightmare? You didn’t…you didn't give it to me?”

“No! I wouldn't, I promise! They were trying to test me, and I wasn't strong enough to keep them out,” Kíli confesses, Fíli’s silence making the guilt swirling in his stomach ten times worse. “I thought you hated me.”

“Kíli, I couldn’t hate you, even if you did make the nightmare,” Fíli tells the brunet, his hands coming up to run through Kíli’s silky hair. “I was just really scared, it was a bad dream.”

“I’m sorry I couldn't wake you sooner,” Kíli apologizes, lifting his head to look into Fíli’s warm blue eyes. Fíli gives him a soft smile, though it slips when he sees the dark circles under Kíli’s red eyes and the black mark on the nightmare’s shoulder.

“What’s that?” Fíli examines the bruise, face pinching up when he realizes it’s in the vague shape of a hand. His fingers trace the blemish lightly, Kíli pulling back and shaking his head.

“It’s nothin—”

“Who hurt you?” Fíli demands, Kíli’s tail unwinding from the blond’s arm and flicking nervously behind them. Pursing his lips, Kíli squares his shoulders and gives Fíli a defiant look.

“I wasn’t just going to let them torture you! They were trying to stop me from ending the dream, but I _had_ to stop it.”

“You…you got hurt because of me?” Fíli inquires softly, snagging Kíli’s tail and rubbing the tip with his thumb. Kíli coos at the sensation, burying his face into Fíli’s neck and sighing heavily.

“You’re _my_ human, Fee. I’m the one who gets to play with you and read with you and scare you when _I_ want to. I won’t let them in again, _I_ _swear it!_ ” Kíli’s red eyes stare up at him with a determination Fíli’s never seen before. The sight is almost frightening, Kíli’s slit red eyes surrounded by pools of black, sharp teeth poking out from beneath his upper lip. Fíli smiles, reaching up to tousle Kíli’s long hair, much to the younger’s delight. Kíli catches the blond’s hand, forked tongue snaking out to lick the tips of Fíli’s fingers.

“That tickles!” Fíli laughs, falling backwards and trying to pull the brunet down with him. Kíli slinks out of the hold, disappearing in a swirl of shadows to reappear in the far corner of the ceiling. “No fair,” Fíli pouts, jutting his bottom lip out dramatically and pulling the blankets up over his head.

He lets out a shriek when he sees Kíli under the blankets with him, crouching between his legs and launching himself forward to wrap his arms around Fíli’s middle, tackling him into the pillows. “I can scare you without the dreams!” Kíli laughs, placing his ear against Fíli’s chest to hear the rapid heartbeat. Moving down, Kíli nuzzles into Fíli’s stomach and collapses on his legs, his tail slipping into Fíli’s pant leg and wrapping below his knee.

Fíli lets out a chuckle, slapping both hands over his mouth as Kíli’s tail squeezes his leg lightly. Grinning into the blond’s shirt, Kíli lifts his eyes, a boyish grin plastered over his face.

“Can I sleep under the covers with you?” Kíli asks almost hesitantly, lifting up on all fours as Fíli wiggles to lie down, keeping the blanket aloft and nodding to the creature in his bed. With a relieved noise, Kíli shifts up a bit higher before collapsing heavily across the Fíli’s chest.

“You don’t have to ask, you know.” Fíli says quietly, fingers digging into Kíli’s hair and rubbing his scalp in slow movements. “You can sleep with me whenever you want.”

“Mmmk, thanks Fee,” Kíli purrs, his tail now moving to slip around Fíli’s waist. “I’ll keep all the nightmares away.”

Fíli snorts, tugging lightly at Kíli’s hair and urging the brunet to look up at him. “I’d rather you didn’t, I’m particularly fond of mine.”

Kíli gives him a wide grin, showing off razor sharp teeth that should frighten the Fíli. Instead of fear, though, Fíli sees reassurance. A grin that says they’re both okay with whatever kind of strange friendship they have, both the ups and the downs.

Their relationship isn’t normal, but honestly, is there any way for it to be normal if you’re best friends with your nightmare?

 

* * *

 

When the sun rises, Kíli disappears back to the demon world, shuffling through the blank halls towards his room, not noticing the demon heading towards him.

“Kíli? You’ve been summoned to the council meeting,” the demon informs, spinning on his heel and heading towards the large black door of the council room. Kíli’s stomach twists, though he follows the other demon slowly and shuffles into the room. The taller nightmare ushers him forward, Kíli keeping his head down and avoiding all eye contact with the high council.

“Ah, welcome back. It has been brought to my attention that this young nightmare is having trouble scaring his assigned.” Lord Thranduil states in a bored voice, and Kíli flinches when he hears snickers coming from the crowd, no doubt the ones who had given Fíli the jarring nightmare. 

“It has also come to my attention that a few have acted without getting proper clearance, something that I must remind is _forbidden_.” The blond’s hard gaze shifts to the crowd, complete silence settling throughout the room.

“Nevertheless, this cannot go on for much longer. Kíli is a Nightmare, and he must—”

“What if he’s reassigned?” A voice speaks up, a hushed silence falling over the council as heads turn to gaze upon the speaker. Hope flutters in Kíli’s chest when he sees who rises, Balin, his old tutor. The white haired demon’s eyes shift from Kíli to the council, the tall blond man sitting at the head of the table nodding for him to come forward.

“As you know, there are many different jobs a Nightmare can do,” the elder begins, walking forward to stand before the others. “The boy’s strengths do not lie in casting nightmares,” Kíli pouts, thinking that maybe Balin _isn’t_ going to help him out. “But he may be able to help in a different way.”

“And what way would that be, Balin?”

“As you and I know, the energy and power we gain from a human’s sexual release is far greater than that of fear—”

“You mean for Kíli to become an incubus when he is at this age?” Thranduil asks with a quirked eyebrow, though Balin snorts and waves the accusation off.

“If Kíli remains as close with the human as he is now, he will only gain _more_ power and energy when the boy reaches puberty and beyond.” Balin states, the others at the table glancing around and nodding at his proposal. “Incubi are few and far between these days, yet I believe Kíli has the potential it takes to master the task.”

“And until the boy reaches the acceptable age?” Thranduil asks, leaning forward with intrigue.

“Kíli simply continues to scare the boy as he has been, strengthening their connection for when he can smoothly make the transition.”

Thranduil sits back in his chair, shifting his calculating eyes towards Kíli, the brunet hanging his head to avoid the gaze. “Come closer, Kíli.” The blond requests softly, Kíli gulping loudly and walking forward towards the council. Thranduil steps up to the boy, bending down and using a pale finger to lift Kíli’s face.

“Do you think you can do this, little Nightmare? Remain close to the human boy and learn to become an incubi, I wonder?”

Kíli nods slowly, trying to remember everything Balin’s taught him about the different kinds of demons. His gaze hardens when he realizes what accepting the position would mean, and the sudden worry that crosses his face is easily spotted by Thranduil. Kíli opens his mouth to speak, snapping it shut when he remembers he mustn’t speak unless given direct permission.

Balin visibly sighs in relief, thinking for sure Kíli would blurt something out without being granted free speech.

Thranduil smiles when Kíli remains silent, though he knows the boy wants nothing more than to reveal what’s bothering him. The blond demon gives Kíli a nod, and with a sigh of relief, the boy asks his burning question.

“I can do it, my Lord, but never against Fíli’s wishes. If he asks me not to or tells me no, I won’t take what isn’t freely given.” Kíli states, taking in a deep breath and exhaling through his nose.

“A wise choice, young Kíli. The pleasure is far greater when your victim is willing,” Thranduil comments with a nod, though he smirks when Kíli flinches at the word ‘victim.’ The tall blond moves to step away, Kíli’s small hand clenching around his robes halting his movement. Looking down at the boy, Thranduil raises an eyebrow in question, Kíli tugging him again and motioning for him to lean down.

Balin smacks himself and drags a hand down his face, his silent praises of Kíli’s behavior drifting out the window with the brash move.

Thranduil leans down onto one knee, Kíli moving close and cupping his mouth to whisper into the demon lord’s ear. A soft smile settles across the blond’s face, and when Kíli steps back with a nervous look, Thranduil gives him a nod and wink before he stands.

Walking back over to his high backed chair, Lord Thranduil sits and waves a hand to gain the attention of everyone present. “I will allow this young nightmare to become an incubi when he reaches majority, but until then, he must continue the job that was assigned from the start.”

The council murmurs their agreement, though the blond waves his hand for silence once more. “I also command that from now on, Kíli’s human be left alone by all but Kíli himself. Any offenses will be subject to punishment of death.” An excited murmur breaks out across the room, Kili sagging in relief and mouthing a ‘thank you’ to the demon lord. With a wave of Thranduil’s arm the meeting is adjourned, Kíli wandering over to Balin and giving him a tight hug.

“Thanks, Master Balin!” He says happily, tail swaying behind him as he yawns sleepily. The elder demon smiles, ruffling Kíli’s hair and leading him out of the room with a hand on Kíli’s back.

“You did well, Laddie, but I don’t think tugging Lord Thranduil’s robes was the proper way to get his attention,” Balin informs the brunet, Kíli wincing and nodding his head.

“Yeah, I shouldn't have done that, but I had to ask him before he went back to the table,” Kíli shrugs, heading down the hallway and towards his sleeping chambers.

“Only a few hours until sunset, are you going back to sleep?” Balin asks quietly, Kíli nodding tiredly and giving the white haired demon another hug before heading into his room.

“Thanks again, Balin, you’re the best,” Kíli smiles, slipping the door shut and diving into his bed. Burrowing himself in the blankets, Kíli finds the one he stole from Fíli’s bed and buries his face into the soft fabric. Eyes drifting shut, the brunet nightmare succumbs to an easy sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Fíli shoots up in bed with a shout, chest heaving as he tries to will away the sensation of falling into darkness. He kicks his sheets off, the humid air of the bedroom doing little to nothing to cool him down. Bringing a hand up and running it over his face, the blond teen mentally adds ‘fix air conditioner’ to his To Do list. His mother should have warned him about the glitch before he left his college apartment, though Fíli suspects she didn't say anything on purpose to give him the incentive to actually do it.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Fíli lies back onto the bed and throws an arm over his eyes as he tries to slow his heartbeat. “You’re gunna give me a heart attack,” Fíli murmurs into the dark room. Free hand shifting down to his boxers, the blond sighs in frustration as he palms his erection. Of course Kíli would send him falling just as his dreams were getting good.

A breeze drifts through the window, Fíli moaning as the cooler air passes over his flushed skin. Wiggling his hips, the teen leans up to kick his boxers off before sprawling bonelessly back onto the bed. He supposes he should thank Kíli for his falling dream. Out of all his fears and insecurities, Fíli’s fear of heights and falling are definitely on the bottom of the list. Letting out a deep breath, Fíli flings his arm back over his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

With his eyes covered, the blond teen doesn't see the streetlights flicker outside before going out completely. He also doesn't notice the thin beams of moonlight across his floor disappear, shadows crawling up the walls and curling over the ceiling.

Kíli grins from the shadows, dropping low and crawling his way towards the blond sprawled out on the bed. His eyes shine in the dark when he sees naked skin against stark white sheets, licking his lips and shifting his body up onto the footboard with catlike grace.

Crimson eyes lock on the heavy erection jutting from Fíli’s hips, the brunet crawling down onto the bed slowly, barely making a dip in the mattress. Situating himself on all fours over Fíli’s legs, Kíli gives the oblivious blond a grin before ducking his head and taking the half-hard arousal into his mouth.

Fíli shoots up with a strangled moan, his hands fisting in the sheets as he looks down to the silky heat around his cock. Kíli grins up from around his mouthful, dipping lower and humming when the head of Fíli’s cock bumps against his throat.

“Fuck, Kíli!” The blond moans, shifting his hands up to bury in the brunet’s dark locks. Kíli’s tail drifts up and over his back, the point of it running over Fíli’s cheek. Swallowing around the blond, Kíli drags his head up before dropping back down to the root.

Fíli’s moan has the nightmare grinning, his lips stretched around the pulsing need in his mouth. Tightening his grip, the blond twines the fingers of his left hand into the soft waves and tugs the brunet off.

“Teeth, t-teeth, TEETH,” Fíli chants, the prick of Kíli’s sharp fangs against the sensitive skin of his cock causing him to moan loudly. The brunet pulls up and off, being sure to drag his pointed teeth lightly over Fíli’s skin. Shivering at the sensation, Kíli flashes him a toothy grin, displaying his now blunt human teeth.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Fíli breathes heavily, throwing his head back and leaning on one arm when Kíli ducks back down to swallow him whole. Digging his nails into Kíli’s scalp, Fíli’s eyes shift to focus on the dark tail wrapping low beneath Kíli’s hips.

As the brunet bobs his head, one of his hands drifts up to tug lightly at Fíli’s balls, cupping them in his warm hand and sliding his fingers along the trail of soft skin to the puckered furl of the blond’s entrance. Circling the skin in a teasing gesture, Kíli pulls his hand back with a smirk and uses it to circle the base of the cock in his mouth.

Pulling off of the flushed blond, Kíli rubs his nose along the length of the thick arousal, tongue darting out to tease with soft kitten licks.

“Did you miss me,” Kíli asks, his tongue trailing down to trace the thick vein along the underside of Fíli’s cock. The blond nods frantically, shifting his hips up when Kíli sucks the head of his cock between his lips. Relaxing his throat, Kíli allows the human to thrust shallowly into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks when Fíli bumps his throat and pulling back after just a few seconds.

“How much?” Kíli wonders, shifting back to lean onto his knees. Fíli’s eyes dropping down from the brunet’s haughty smirk to where the dark tail is wrapped around Kíli’s cock.

“Fuck, Kíli! So much,” Fíli pants, eyes glued to the vision in front of him. Kíli’s tail isn’t just wrapped around his cock; it’s coiled tight into a vice Kíli can buck into.

“Missed my mouth? My hand? My sparkling personality?” Kíli lists off cheekily, falling down onto the bed and crawling up Fíli’s body, lining their cocks up and wrapping his tail around both of them. Fíli moans brokenly, thrashing his head from side to side and reaching up with one hand to grab onto Kíli’s slim shoulder.

“I missed you, all of you.” Bucking his hips into the tightness of Kíli’s tail, the blond teen bites his lip when Kíli begins to move against him, dipping his hips in a wavelike motion.

“My poor human, so needy after only a few days.” Dipping his head, Kíli catches Fíli’s lip between his teeth, worrying it as his tongue swipes at the edge. When he leans back up, Fíli brings a hand up to tangle in dark hair, pulling the nightmare-turned-incubus down and crashing their lips together. Licking into Kíli’s mouth, Fíli grins into the kiss when he realizes Kíli still tastes faintly like himself.

The brunet uses his tongue to battle Fíli’s, unwrapping his tail and sitting himself over the blond’s erection, wiggling slightly to get it snug between his ass cheeks. Pulling his head back, Kíli moans obnoxiously loud while sliding himself back and forth over the slick erection. Fíli slams his eyes shut, arching up to try and find more.

“Kíli please!” Fíli bites back his moan, eyes snapping open when he remembers his mother is gone for the weekend. His hands travel to Kíli’s backside, massaging and spreading the pale globes as he helps Kíli rock above him. Feeling Kíli’s tail twitch above his hands, Fíli gives the brunet a sly grin before dipping his fingers in the crease to seek out the pink furl of muscle.

“Fuck, Kee, you’re so wet. Who’s needy now, hmm?” Fíli groans, rubbing his finger across Kíli’s entrance before dipping inside. The passage walls are tight and slick around his finger, yet they yield far too easily for a supposed few days wait. “You’re gaping, Kee, what’s been up here?”

“Ughh you, only you, Fee,” Kíli groans, rocking back onto the single digit and whining for more. Fíli gives a few more lazy thrusts before he adds another finger, the slick inside Kíli acting as the world’s best lube. Giving Kíli a disbelieving look, Fíli shoves his fingers in as far as they’ll go and holds them there, stilling Kíli’s hips with his other hand.

“Feeeee! I need more, please move,” comes the whine, though Fíli holds still until Kíli’s golden eyes lock with his own deep blue. “Ohh maybe there was something up there,” Kíli confesses, leaning down to mouth at Fíli’s nipple as he tries to rock backwards. His tail slithers up from behind, catching Fíli’s gaze before moving down towards his hand, pushing at the fingers and trying to slip inside the brunet.

Fíli pulls his fingers out quickly, and though he can’t see it, he knows Kíli’s tail has gone inside, the long moan a dead giveaway. Bringing a clawed hand up to Fíli’s face, Kíli pouts and grinds down onto his cock.

“Fingers in, Fíli, please!”

“B-but—”

“I can take it, I promise. Just do something,” Kíli murmurs, reaching down for Fíli’s hand and guiding it back where his tail is preoccupied. Fíli feels around the furl hesitantly, fingers running along the length of Kíli’s tail, following where it disappears inside the tight body. Fíli lubes a finger with the excess slick, carefully pushing it in alongside the wiggling tail. Kíli lets out a moan, never shifting his eyes from Fíli’s.

“Oh shit, Kíli, you’re so hot.”

“More, Fee, give me another,” Kíli huffs, rocking back onto the digits and against Fíli’s leaking prick, his own cock jutting out and bobbing against his stomach. Fíli adds another finger and times his thrusts with Kíli’s tail, falling into a rhythm that has both of them panting and moaning in a sweaty mess.

“I’m getting good, huh?” Kíli asks, swiveling his hips and grabbing Fíli’s shoulders tightly.

“You’re way better at this then you are at scaring.” Fíli teases, letting out a groan when Kíli plops down on his hips hard, trapping his throbbing erection and cutting off all movements. His fingers slip out of the brunet, Kíli turning his nose up and disappearing in a swirl of shadows.

“Kíli, come back! I didn't mean it!” Fíli whines, reaching down to stroke himself in a tight fist. He automatically looks to his bookshelf, and sure enough, Kíli’s watching him from atop it, golden eyes hard and lips turned down into a pout.

Fíli moans extra loud, chanting Kíli’s name in breathy puffs as he spreads his legs wide. Kíli watches with an indifferent look, turning to face the opposite wall and ignoring Fíli.

His plan backfiring, Fíli stops his movements, trying to still his heavy breathing before calling out to the demon in a soft voice. “Kíli, please come back to bed. You know I like to tease you, I didn't mean anything by it. You’re so, so good, taking my cock like it’s made just for you. God, you’re beautiful.”

Kíli turns to look over his shoulder, his pout turning up into a grin as he disappears into the curling black vines. Fíli holds his breath, and a few seconds later, the brunet is crawling up his body and taking hold of his cock, slipping down in one go and taking Fíli all the way into his throat.

“Oh fuck, that’s perfect,” Fíli grabs the dark hair, pulling lightly to ease Kili up and down. The brunet hums around the hot flesh, pulling up and suckling the head, precum pooling in his mouth. His forked tongue dips into the slit, Fíli’s hips jerking off the bed at the sensation.

“This just for me, Fee?” Kíli murmurs softly, swallowing his mouthful loudly under Fíli’s lusty gaze. Bringing a hand up to wipe his chin, Kíli crawls the rest of the way up the blond and leans down for a kiss. His tail coils around the base of Fíli’s cock, the blond human moans swallowed up by Kíli’s greedy mouth.

Using his tail, Kíli holds Fíli’s thick length still, lowering his lithe body down and taking it inch by inch. Fíli’s hands come up around his hips, helping Kíli lower himself sinfully slow, body stretching to fit all of Fíli inside.

“So big, Fee, so full,” Kíli mumbles, shifting his hips from side-to-side, tail unwrapping from Fíli as he bottoms out with a high pitch moan. He places his hands on Fíli’s abs, black tipped nails scratching pink welts into the muscle and making Fíli curse.

Fíli’s hands drift over Kíli’s hips, one kneading the brunet’s ass while the other traces the sensitive skin where Kíli’s tail connects to his body. The feeling has Kíli’s breath hitching, mouth forming soundless words as his head tips back.

A few tears leak from the corners of Kíli’s eyes, though they disappear before ever hitting the bed. His tail is curled around Fíli’s arm, squeezing it in the same rhythm Kíli clenches around Fíli with. Placing a hand on Fíli’s stomach for balance, Kíli lifts himself up so only the head of Fíli’s cock is still in his body, letting gravity pull him back down.

“Kíli—”

The nightmare continues his torture, slamming back down harshly when Fíli tries to shift up. His tail slithers away from Fíli, circling around his front and wrapping around his leaking erection.

“Not fair!” Fíli whines, lidded eyes shifting between the sights of him disappearing into Kíli’s hot body and the dark tail coiled around flushed pink skin. Kíli laughs darkly, pulling off the blond and falling to his side.

Fíli sits up suddenly, watching as Kíli spreads his thighs, hands hooking under the milky skin to pull them further apart. _“Please, Fíli”_

And _please_ Fíli does, rolling onto the brunet and slipping back inside easily, a slick slide into the warm inferno that Kíli’s body creates when its aroused. Black and gold eyes watch Fíli’s face before screwing up in pleasure, a moaning hiss spilling from Kíli when the blond dips his head and sucks a rosy pink nipple into his mouth.

“Like that? Does it burn, Kíli?” Fíli asks, biting the nipple in his mouth before sucking at it with apology. The dark haired demon thrashes below him, sharp nails digging into pale skin, toes curling in ecstasy from wave after wave of Fíli’s powerful thrusts.

“Kee, I’m so so close, I can’t—”

“I know, hold on Fili, _together_.”

Fíli grunts, shifting his leg and nudging deeper, Kíli’s tail trailing along his ass and exploring the crease. It finds the pink furl of muscle; tip pressing against it and making Fíli’s hips stutter, sending him over the edge.

“Kíli!”

The nightmare grins, wrapping his legs tightly around Fíli’s waist and pulling him deep, moaning at the feeling of Fíli splashing inside. His own release crashes over him at the feeling, sputtering over his and Fíli’s chests. Fíli rides out the orgasm, collapsing heavily onto Kíli and pressing him to the bed.

Kíli pulls him even closer, keeping the human lodged inside and biting Fíli’s shoulder. He tastes the tang of Fíli’s blood on his tongue, the rich blood heightened with arousal and affection. Fíli tries to roll off the brunet, but Kíli brings his arms up to lock around Fíli’s back.

“Stay,” he mumbles, lapping at the wound he’s created and pressing a kiss to it. Fíli grunts his approval, moaning when his spent cock moves within the vice of Kíli’s body. “Can you still feel it, Fee? Your hot cum filling me up so full, flooding inside and easing the way around your cock?”

“Keeee, m’tired,” Fíli moans lowly, nuzzling his face into Kíli’s neck and pressing soft kisses to the sweaty skin. Kíli’s tail wiggles from behind, slinking up Fíli’s back and coiling around a lock of blond hair. Fíli hums happily, turning to crack an eye open and look to the demon.

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

The question is soft, poking at Kíli’s memory and reminding him of a time so long ago. He hugs Fíli tightly, pressing a kiss to damp blond hair and humming in affirmative.

“Always.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeahhhhh.
> 
> I kind of became attached to this story. Kíli's such a little shit (with that tail) that I love him, and for once Fíli's a normal human! WHAT AM I DOING?!
> 
> SOrry for word repeats, I swear I'm working on that. And all mistakes are mine.


End file.
